


Hidden in the Shower

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-07
Updated: 2008-09-07
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: It's Valentine's Day.





	Hidden in the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for [](http://auntee-mame.livejournal.com/profile)[**auntee_mame**](http://auntee-mame.livejournal.com/) [](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/profile)[**madam_minnie**](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/) [](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/profile)[**shocolate**](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/) and [](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/)**simons_flower** for making me smile.

Ron had been waiting for Harry for thirty minutes now.  He thought that perhaps he'd missed him coming out of the changing room at the Ministry but it just wasn't possible.  It was Valentine's Day and all Ron wanted to do was go home and shag Harry senseless.  

They had finished up training early and Harry had to talk with Tonks before he could even get showered.  Ron had passed him near the lockers and whispered in his ear his plans for this evening.  Harry had moaned, bit his lip, and hurried off to the showers—thirty bloody minutes ago.

Ron pushed away from the wall and stepped back into the changing rooms. He could hear the showers running, steam was filling the changing room, and when he stepped into the shower area his heart stopped.

"H—H—Harry?" Ron managed to stammer and he licked his lips. "Bloody hell, how did you…"

Harry was in front of him, bound to the showerhead, and water ran in streams down his body.  His cock was hard, jutting out from a nest of dark curls, and his skin was flushed from the heat.

Harry grinned, "Magic, of course."

All the blood left Ron's head and headed south  when Harry's cock twitched.   He didn't think, he didn't prepare, and he just acted, and stepped into the shower.  His clothing quickly became matted to his body as his hands began tracing Harry's bare skin.  Their tongues brushed in the air between them before their lips crashed together.  Their teeth clacked and when Harry sucked the length of Ron's tongue what was left of Ron's control shattered.

"Fuck," Ron growled as he pulled back slightly. "Fuck."

"That's the idea, Ron," Harry whimpered as Ron's teeth nipped at his nipple. "Fuck me."

"Blimey," Ron breathed as he sank to his knees and let his tongue trail over Harry's stomach.  "I want you."

Ron closed his mouth over the tip of Harry cock, savoring the moan that escaped Harry's lips, and slowly he worked his way all the way to the base.  He relaxed his jaw, lowering his head until he felt his nose nestled in Harry's hair, and slowly worked his way back to the tip.  Harry rocked his hips forward with each movement of Ron's mouth against his shaft and Ron couldn't help but slide his fingers around to probe Harry's pucker.  

"Ron, fuck…ngh…please…"  Harry chanted as Ron worked a finger inside him, crooking it slightly, and he rolled Harry's balls in his palm.  "Please..more…"

Ron's head bobbed faster along Harry's shaft, he slid another finger into his arse, and rubbed the spot he knew would drive Harry mad.  Harry's moans bounced off the tile, each one causing Ron's cock to throb, and he heard a loud pop as Harry managed to break his restraints.  Harry's hands were in his hair, tugging Ron's mouth away from his cock, and he hauled Ron to his feet by his shirt.

"Ron. Fuck. Me. Now."

The lust in Harry's eyes forced Ron into action. He spun Harry, slammed him against the wall, and swiftly undid his flies.  He only lowered his trousers enough to free his cock and he kicked Harry's legs apart before driving deep into Harry's arse.

"Fuck…tight…hurt you…" Ron whimpered, trying to hold still. "Don't want…"

"Fuck. Me. Ron," Harry growled and pushed his hips back. "Hard and fast!  Stroke my cock and make us come."

Ron pulled completely out of Harry, reared back, and buried his cock deep inside Harry again.  His teeth sunk into Harry's shoulder as he hand came around to stroke Harry's cock.  Their grunts and moans mingled in the steamy air, bounced off the tile walls, and the wet sound of their bodies slapping together was deafening.  Ron couldn't think, his world had dissolved into two things--Harry's cock in his hand and his cock in Harry's arse.

He could feel the tension mounting in his balls and dipped his knees to change the angle of his thrust.  He felt Harry's cock throb in his hand, he heard Harry's hoarse shout, and when Harry clenched around him they both came.  He kept thrusting his hips and stroking Harry's cock until they were both limp and spent.  His knees gave out then and he pulled Harry to the floor of the shower with him.

"Happy Valentine's day, Ron," Harry panted.

"Mate, I'll have to thank you properly at home," Ron breathed and dipped his head to brush his lips against Harry's. "I'm making fondue."

"Chocolate?" Harry whimpered and Ron winked. "Did you get the quills too?"

Ron grinned again before kissing Harry, "Yeah and I charmed them too."

Harry whimpered, "I love Magic."


End file.
